


Only in our dreams...

by Rainbow_The_Unicorn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on Gresiteisland's EscortBoyAU, Based on Gresiteisland's amazing work, BradJin, M/M, No Explicit Sexual Content, One of my favorites NamJin AU ever!, Thanks Gresiteisland for feeding us Namjinists so well, Thanks Seokjinie for sharing your "crush" with us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_The_Unicorn/pseuds/Rainbow_The_Unicorn
Summary: Seokjin loves what he does. He loves his clients, he loves the night hours, and his high level lifestyle. He has rules to follow, and he does it pretty well. But, sometimes, he wishes he didn't have to.Based on Gresiteisland's EscortBoyAU on Twitter (check notes for more details).
Relationships: Brad Pitt (Actor)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Brad Pitt (Actor)/Other(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Brad Pitt (Actor), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Only in our dreams...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EscortBoyAU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555073) by @Gresiteisland. 



> Hi everyone!  
> This "BradJin" fic is based entirely on EscortBoyAU universe, created by Gresiteisland on Twitter. It's one of my favorites NamJin AU ever! In case you don't know what I'm talking about: in this universe, Seokjin is an escort boy, and Namjoon is his neighbor. Besides NamJin, there's VMin and Sope as well, and of course Jungkook is there, too. I strongly recommend everyone to take a look at her acc, not only to know about EscortBoyAU, but everything she does. She's one of the most talented artists I ever seen, and fortunally she's a NamJinist, always feeding us with a lot of NamJin (and so much more!). Also, she's one of the sweetest person I dealed with in that social media. =D
> 
> Please, follow her on twitter if you don't do it already: @Gresiteisland  
> Read EscortBoyAU fantastic storyline: https://twitter.com/Gresiteisland/status/968428676474966016  
> See her amazing arts for EscortBoyAU: https://twitter.com/Gresiteisland/status/877494642329227265  
> Understand Mr. Pitt and Seokjin storyline: https://twitter.com/Gresiteisland/status/1222443983118487552
> 
> And now, everyone, have a nice reading, and please enjoy the journey! And don't forget, I'm not an English native speaker, so, you can correct me anytime, but be gentle, okay? I'm learning ;)

In Seul's bright and colorful nights, when the working city fades and fun spreads its wings all over the place, everything is possible. Behind closed doors, inside closed cars, in specific clubs, you can do anything you want, the way you like, without judgements. 

You can go out on dates with rich guys and girls, show off your amazing looks in everyone’s eyes, be yourself, in your element, no fear, no shame. You can pose to pictures beside these guys and girls, you can talk to them like you’re more than just good friends. You can drink expensive wines, smoke the best cigarettes and have a great meal that costs lots of wons for free, by their sides. You can spend all their money in anything you feel like spending, just by allowing them to brag about how fortunate they are for having someone so pretty, clever, well mannered and expensive like you with them. 

You can _own_ the night, if you want to. You can _be_ the night itself, if you know how to.

Seokjin is one of these people who knows exactly how to be the night. That is how Seokjin lives his life, and how he makes his living. For a big amount of money, he will be there, to be your perfect boy, to listen carefully to your problems, to care about you and make you feel better and relaxed with good and smart talking, while sharing nice drinks, fine cigarettes and high quality food. But only in his own terms, of course. If you understand that he is the one on charge and not you, the both of you will have lots of fun. " _You can look, but you can't touch, unless I say so_ ", is his first rule. " _If you cross any line, I'll leave for good. You will never see me again_ ", is his last one, and that’s ok, because he worths it. That’s how good he is in what he does. That’s why everybody wants a piece of him.

He never has any kind of problem. He knows how to play with each one of his clients in order to make them behave and end the night satisfied with no scandals. He trusts them, he’s never afraid that one of them may cross the line, break the rules, make him upset and disappointed, risk losing it all for not being able to control themselves. 

Except for that handsome and elegant American man, that uses to come and see him twice a year. And it isn't because of the guy, not at all; it is because of himself, and himself only.

Seokjin knows that there are limits he must respect if he wants to keep things cool. No sex with his clients (except for Gong Yoo, the first and special one). No real relationships with them, never. Just dinners, drinks, dates and cigarettes, and nothing else. They're fine with that. Seokjin is fine with that. Except, again, for Mr. Pitt. He always thinks about having something else with his American Dandy. And because of it, he has to hold himself. Otherwise… 

Maybe it's because the man is hot as hell, with his charming blue eyes, rusk voice and strong hands. Maybe it’s because he knows a lot of incredibly stuff and knows how to talk about them without being annoying or arrogant. Maybe it's because he's so generous, showering Seokjin with dollars and very expensive gifts, more than anyone else. Maybe it's all the options together, and other reasons as well. Does anyone care, after all? Not Seokjin, for sure.

The point is that when Seokjin is with him, he must be on permanent alert, or the little kisses he lets the man put through his face, lips and neck, the hands he allows playing with his thigh and crotch, and sitting in Mr. Pitt's lap when asked to, with the man's fingers on his waist, would easily turn into something more, something he will be never able to stop, once it get started; something he will beg to have again, more and more. Seokjin knows he can't go that far, he's a professional, and a serious one, but damn... 

Why is it so hard when it comes to Mr. Pitt?

"How much for a real french kiss, sweetheart?", Mr. Pitt asks in the backseat of a luxurious car. He knows he can't have it for any price, of course. He knows the rules, and respect them. But asking is part of their private show.

"Only in your dreams, sir...", Seokjin says in a deep voice and a sweet laugh, while sitting in Mr. Pitt’s lap, feeling his fingers under his shirt, delicately massaging his belly. 

"Alright…” the man smiles, scratching Seokjin’s skin for a second. “One day I'll bend you..."

Mr. Pitt says in his ear, slowly. Seokjin shakes a little, taking a deep breath, understanding the double meaning of the sentence. Wouldn't be bad breaking his own rules just once, right? Just for one night, just for one client; just for _that_ client. Nobody would be hurt... 

But the car arrives its destiny, and Mr. Pitt gives him a kiss in the neck (and more money in thanks for the ride) before saying goodbye, and that makes Seokjin come back to his own senses. 

He was just about to shout a big fuck to everything, and giving space to his instincts speak. Once again. Like always happens when he’s with Mr. Pitt. How dangerous that man is... How exciting is the game...

His American Dandy goes, and while the man’s driver leads him back to his apartment, Seokjin puts one hand between his legs, carelessly, just for a while. His body is awake, he’ll have to do something when he gets home (if he’s lucky enough, he knows exactly who will be available to help him out). 

He takes off his hand from where it is and closes his eyes. His mind goes away, to a place where he can let Mr. Pitt do whatever he wants to. It’s a nice place. Seokjin likes the vibes that comes from it. It thrills him.

Yes, one day, he would be more than happy to be bended by Mr. Pitt. In every each way, every single meaning of it.

"Only in my dreams...", he whispers to himself, eyes still closed, the mind still somewhere else, far from there. In a five stars hotel room, with a five stars client, bending for his American Dandy’s desires. Surrendering to his own taste for what is forbidden. 

At least, in his wet, hot and sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is!
> 
> Thanks Gresiteisland for letting me use your AU, and publish this little piece of work. I couldn't relax untill writing something about Seokjin and his "crush" on Brad Pitt, and your AU was the perfect inspiration. Please never stop feeding us with your wonderful arts and amazing ideas (even when it's hard, remember there's a lot of us that truly loves what you do). I hope you can always be happy doing what you like. And once again, us Namjinist are really thankful for everything you already done and gonna do for us and for NamJin in future.  
> One more time, thank you! <3


End file.
